mangle
by tagiru akashi
Summary: I'm just a broken animatronic And i hate adults -mangle's story- -my first english fanfic!-


"You're done!"

I can hear my creator said that. And i believe i'm finally done. I'm a perfect animatronic now

"I gave you a program, so you can play with those children!" I heard my creator said that. He also poked my head gently "you'll love those kids! Please play with them!"

I promise you... i'll love those kids with all my heart

.

This is the first day i'll work, i can't wait to meet those kids! I'll show them i love them. I'll make them happy. But yet, it's the last day i will be with my creator... but i won't let him down

"So... this is mangle!" I can hear the pizzeria owner walk toward me

"Yes! And he's harmless! He won't hurt any kids in this pizzeria" my creator believed me. I'm so happy!

"Okay! Now, mangle... let's entertain those kids!" The pizzeria owner took me to a children playground. He named it kids cove

I'm waiting for the first kid who wanted to play with me

"Look mama! A white fox!" I heard a boy shouted. He pointed his finger at me

Can i make him smile? I gotta try

"Welcome to freddy fazbear's pizza!" My program started to work.

"Mama! That white fox can talk! Can i play with it?" He got excited, and so do i

I raised my left hand. My creator gave a puppet on my left hand, so i can make kids smile with my stories

"It's story time!" He gave me a program, so i can tell kids some fun stories

"Yaay!" He shouted. I did it... i made him smile...

.

Time passed. Kids aren't interested to my stories anymore. I can't do anything... i only have one puppet on my left hand, and i only know 3 stories.. my creator programmed me like that

"I'm bored!" I could hear a little girl shouted

"Me too!" The others replied

Oh god... i wish i could make them smile...

"Hey! I know! Why don't we watch freddy on the show stage?" Another girl asked her friends

"Great idea!" The others agreed

They left kids cove, leaving me alone

If i were a human... i want to tell them another amazing stories, that can bring a big smile to their faces

.

3 months later

Children wont play in kids cove anymore. They prefer to watch freddy sing on the show stage

I feel so lonely...

But suddenly, i saw a little boy running to kids cove

"W-wel-c-c-ome to f-redzz-y-zzz fazbe-bzzzt pi-zzzzt-a!" My speaker in my body isn't working like the first day my creator brought me here, but i'll try my best to make him smile

He sat down in front of me and smiles

"Hey mangle, can you tell me a story today?" He smiles

I tried my best. Telling a story with an old speaker is hard. I hope he can understand what i said

And i did it. He smiles everytime i raises my puppet

.

A birthday party is celebrated in freddy fazbear's pizza

But no one entered the kids cove

Until i heard a little boy running with his friends

"C'mon guys! Mangle wants to tell us a story!" He shouted

"But mangle's stories are boring!" A girl behind him pouted

"His stories aren't boring, and i can hear his funny voice!" He must be talking about my broken speaker. But he's the boy who wanted to hear my story last week

They sat in front of me, and shouting "mangle, tell us a story!" And they began giggling. I wanted to smile... and i tried my best again to tell them a story

.

A week passed

And that boy still visited the kids cove, and hear my stories over and over again. He giggles everytime i tell him something funny

Until a group of bullies come to kids cove

"Well, well... what do we have here?" The biggest boy looking at me. He began to laugh with his friends. And i can't stop telling my lame stories. Because i'm not programmed to fight

Those bullies began to pull my ears, my suit and my right eyes

I can see the little boy crying, and begging the bullies to stop hurting me

Too late

I can't speak anymore... and my puppet on my right hand is broken

.

3 weeks passed

I don't have my suit anymore

I don't look cute. I look scary because of my endoskeleton, and my right eyes is gone

But that boy still coming and play with me

He cried, he laughed, he sleep in the kids cove with me

I don't want to lose him

I don't want him to grow up

But i know it won't happen. He's not a robot

I keep staring at him, until a man in a purple suit come and killed him

I was crushed

I will never trust adults anymore

.

"We have a new security guard." Toy chica informed me

I nodded and walking toward his office

When he saw me, he quickly wear a freddy mask

But it won't fool me

GRAAAAAAA-!

.

**A/N: Okay, forgive my bad english ;-;**

**This idea just came into my mind hehe**

**First fnaf fanfic**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
